capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Harbitros
Harbitros is a corporatocracy on the continent of Avarice. The nation is the largest on Junope both population-wise and geographically, spreading across the entire continent on which it resides. The Austral and Boreal Harbian Oceans were named after Harbitros, as they are bodies of water that surround Avarice. Harbitros was founded in 1765 after a large exodus of Theoavarists emigrated from the Kingdom of Zeiifunder due to them being mistreated by the current king, Jerrod. The Theoavarists discovered the continent and founded their new, pro-capitalist nation on the eastern coast. The original Harbian government was classified as a confederate aristocracy, but was reorganized when the Eulumian empire joined to form the Eularbian Commonwealth. For over a century, a golden age of technological, societal, and cultural innovation took place. In 1919, however, the Commonwealth diverged when the radical new ideology, Communism, became popular amongst high-up Eulumians. Harbitros was then reorganized into a corporatocracy -- a government ran and operated by corporations and the private industry -- with the aid of Virgil Ekaj. In 1991, Strebor Ekaj became Fiscal Patriarch of Harbitros, and has since goverened the nation. Etymology The name Harbitros derives from the Modex Writte, the holy text of Theoavarism. Shortly after the creation of humankind, Mavurik describes a land of pure creativity and endless streams of wealth. However, the name Harbitros was scribed differently than its modern combination of letters. The original spelling of Harbitros was Arbi̊i̊dro᷈zze, written in the older script for Mor Friivish, Harbitros' primary language -- as well as the most-spoken language on Baecca and arguably all of Junope. History Exodus from Zeiifunder In 1760, King Jerrod of Zeiifunder instituted higher taxes, specifically imposed on Theoavarist citizens, to try and stabilize the failing Zeiifundite economy due to fiscal instability indirectly caused by the Concordian War for Independence. However, the Theoavarists grew angry and disappointed in the monarchy for neglecting their religion's traditions, as well as Zeiifunder's own convictions. In early early 1764, a large fleet of ships full of Theoavarists embarked from Vayzul and sailed west, navigating throughout the various landmasses and archipelagos composing Baecca. In early 1765, the first fleet of Theoavarists finally settled on the east coast of an unknown, unmapped continent which they named Avarice, referring to Theoavarism. After the first few towns were built, the nation of Harbitros was offically founded, making its capital in the first major Avarician city, Ostlyn. Early Years Harbitros' first few decades of being a sovereign state resulted in success and continental expansion. More and more Theoavarists had fled Zeiifunder since 1765, quickly growing the population. By 1790, Harbitros' political borders had spread to the eastern front of the Paroxys Massif, a large mountain range on central Avarice. In 1784, Harbitros' future largest city, Raleigh, was founded as a small coastal town. In the late 1770s, Harbitros had sent several cargoships westward to begin trade routes with foreign nations, particularly on the then mysterious continent Isterox. The first Harbian cargoship to successfully trade with an Isteroxian state was Orlassus, which had navigated underneath Isterox and made its way into the Atonix Ocean, near the Eulumian empire. The Eulumians, however, were wary of the unknown ship and did not immediately allow it to dock. However, after scrutinizing over its passengers, crew, and contents, the Harbians disembarked and began trading with the local Eulumians. Soon thereafter, the current rulers of Eulumia hastily invited the foreigners to Versienna, Eulumia's capital city. Nearly 20 years later, negotiations between Harbitros and Eulumia would lead to the creation of a supernation known as Eularbia. Eularbian Golden Age The Eularbian Commonwealth was officially formed in 1794, and bonded the Harbians and the Eulumians under one unilateral government, headed by both of the nations' former leaders. Immediately, the two cultures and peoples began to take new shape, and many new innovations quickly bloomed from cooperational work, such as the precursor to locomotives and automobiles: the Eularbian railcar. Steam power -- after being discovered by Harbian scientist and avid Theoavarist, Peter DeJero -- was also a revolutionary new powersource, paving a path for hundreds of new technologies to advance the Eularbians. Age of Apparatus A long-spanning amount of time known as the Age of Apparatus (c. 1800 to c. 1915) during the Eularbian Golden Age brought forth hundreds of new technological and cultural reforms and innovations. Firearms, originally invented by Theoavarists in the 1000s, were upgraded to fire more rapdily and precisely; sea vessels were armoured with metal, steel, and the newly discovered metal compound dubbed "harbian metal"; aerships were invented with the aid of steam; various medicines were created to take care of previously incurable diseases and illnesses; biology, chemistry, psychology, astronomy, and mathematics were all expanded upon; and countless other changes revolutionized the world, originating all from Eularbia. Wild West During the Eularbian Golden Age, Harbitros' borders had expanded to the western coasts of Avarice. However, much of the newly acquired land had been unexplored. In the 1850s, large gold and silver veins were discovered by several pioneers, inevitably sparking global attention and interest. Within the next decade, tens of thousands of immigrants from across the globe and Eularbian citizens traveled to the Grand Winsch Desert on western Avarice to "strike it rich". The huge fluctuation of people caused many new towns and cities to be built, including the Harbian cities of Crittenden and Vice Ridge. The Wild West also inspired countless Harbian folk legends, such as the Stranger, a mysterious, well-fashioned man who would come to people and speak to them cryptically, usually before they died or were mortally wounded. Another famous Harbian folktale is that of Big Henry -- an aphroid Concordian immigrant to Harbitros, who worked in a gold mine, but sacrificed himself to both save the other miners and forward a minecart full of gold before the mine collapsed. Divergence In the mid-1910s, a new socioeconomic philosophy known as Communism began to spread among the intellectual class of Eulumia, especially in-between the politicians and leaders. The philosophy shared several large similarities with Belialism, the Lord of the Flies' theory of the world from the Modex Writte. In late 1918, Eulumian leaders openly spoke of the greatness of Communism and began to radically change Eulumia's political, social, and economic states. Harbitros, however, was wholly against this, and in early 1919 the Eularbian Commonwealth diverged back into Eulumia and Harbitros. Within the month of the Divergence, Harbitros had reorganized a government with the aid and architecture of Virgil Ekaj, who had formed a corporatocracy. Virgil was then elected, by the populace, first Fiscal Patriarch of Harbitros. Great Harbian Depression The Eularbian Divergence caused Harbitros' economy to crash and spiral into a nearly decade-long depression. Under the economic turmoil Harbitros faced, thousands of Harbians found themselves homeless and jobless. Crime also increased during the Depression, and brought forth some of Harbitros' most notorious criminals -- mostly all being outlaw bandits or syndicated crimelords. As a way to try and counteract or to lessen the damage of the Depression, the Corporatocracy officially isolated itself from the rest of Junope. However, Harbitros' populace faced a rejuvenation in its culture, strengthening the Harbian aspects and making them more defined and unique. The Great Depression brought forth an era of art and literature known as Divergial, in which numerous great works of art and literature were created. Divergial is arguably the foundation for contemporary Harbicana. By the latter days of the Depression, the Wild West era finally ended when the last of the unspecified territory had been reorganized as a demesne and law was firmly established. In 1929, the Depression finally began to subside, and the economy slowly healed with the aid of the Corporatocracy. Harbitros' currency was rejuvenated and backed by more valuable resources, such as the increasingly popular fuel of oil, gold, silver, and platinum. The 1930s was a decade of total Harbianization and recuperation from the Eularbian Divergence and the Great Harbian Depression. Cold War The Cold War was initially started in 1941, when Harbitros had officially exited isolation and was once again active in the global community. Harbitros immediately began instituting trade routes across the world, and sending out cargovessels. In 1945, however, a convoy of Harbian cargoships was attacked and consequently destroyed by the Nazi Hassock Empire, after sailing close to the southern coast of Azium. The Corporatocracy, after confirming that it was indeed the Hassock Empire who had perpetrated the act, instantly waged war, sending a large aerfleet. Two years of pure desolation against the Azians by Harbitros transpired in the 1940s Harbian Fusillade of Azium. The Nazi Hassock Empire surrendered in 1947, after Harbitros had dropped an atomic bomb onto a large Askerskan city. The Corporatocracy then forcibly divided Azium into new nations, reinstating some pre-Hassock states that had not been on the face of Junope since prior the the 400s. After the exhibition of Harbitros' new, unprecedented power, the United Soviette Republics, formerly Eulumia and now a giant communist state, began to create its own atomic arsenal to compete with Harbitros, thus setting off the race for superpower status between the two nations. The first major competition between the two was the Sea Race, in which Harbitros and the USR raced to create superior oceanic innovations and discoveries. Harbitros, however, won with the creation of the underwater city of Aeonsanx. Throughout the late 1940s to the late 1980s, Harbitros and the United Soviette Republics tried to endorse their socioeconomic philosophy to the rest of Junope -- the former's being Capitalism, the latter's being Communism. The competition was played out in various wars backed by either side. The most notable are the entirety of the Drushian Wars, in which Harbitros and the USR pitted North and South Drushia against each other, to showcase which of their philosophies were superior. The Concordian-Govindan War was also a conflict hijacked by Harbitros and the USR to spread their ideologies, though it was originally intended by Domi Concordia as an annexation campaign that the Govindans aggressively resisted. The Cold War ended in 1991, with the combined variables of Harbitros' various sabotaging and espionage against it, economic depression, food shortages, revolts, and an overall loss in morale regarding the power of the nation and the reverance of Communism. After the dissolution of the United Soviette Republics and the global fall of Communism, the Corporatocracy, now led by Strebor Ekaj, immediately offered assistance to the nations of Isterox, as well as to aid in the restabilization of Isterox's economy. Katyusha Elizeveta, a central figure in rebelling against the USR, became Eulumia's new chancellor and the two leaders became great friends, reflectively causing their nations to have an incredibly strong, rejuvenated alliance. 21st Century The Corporatocracy of Harbitros in the 21st century is Junope's most powerful, influential, and largest nation. With Harbitros' gigantic economy and massive influence on economics, most of the world's imports, exports, and other economic flowage is somehow connected to the continent of Avarice. The Atonement of Harmony, an international organization that all modern nations are members of, was founded by Strebor Ekaj's design and heavily funded by the Corporatocracy. Global War on Terror On Penulber XX, 2007, Melopath, Raleigh was heavily damaged and over a thousand Harbian citizens were killed during the Dolor Friday Attacks perpetrated by the Violetic terrorist organization Varr-Iskad, originating from Southern Askersia. The Dolor Friday Attacks caused a worldwide effort headed by the Corproatocracy of Harbitros and the Atonement of Harmony to bring an end to terrorism. The Global War on Terror was initiated in 2009, with the War in Southern Askersia, in which Harbitros and the AoH invaded the northeastern Azian nation to found out Varr-Iskad. However, this invasion and several other happenings on Azium triggered an overly contrived domino effect across Azium, leaving it in total chaos by 2045. Technological Singularity The Singularity occurred in 2026, ushering in more technology than previously existed in total. Along with the huge revolution in technology, highly advanced human biomechanical and cybernetic augmentations became commercialized. Whilst all of Avarice and most of Isterox were in support of the augmentations, large amounts of people on Baecca were entirely against it. In late 2026 and early 2027, a series of riots and protests broke out in Domi Concordia against transhumanism and Harbian augmentations, referred to as the 2027 Augmentation Riots. Government The government of Harbitros is a corporatocracy, which is a governmental system entirely composed of the private sector. Harbitros' corporatocracy is headed by a single individual: the Fiscal Patriarch. Below this position are the CEOs and presidents of each of the corporations within the Conglomerate. Beneath is the Secretary of the Conglomerate and the Head Spokesperson for the Corporatocracy. Below the prior positions are the chairpeople and representatives from each of the corporations of the Conglomerate. Slightly below this level are representatives from each of Harbitros' demesnes, solidarities, districts, and official territories. From below this point are demesne governours and city, borough, and country mayors, as well as local representatives. The corporations that compose the Conglomerate of the Corporatocracy are as follows: Harbian Munitions Corporation, Harbian Motors, Harbitros Steam Power Company, Harbitros North Engineering, Mezzom Smeltery Co., Zeifu Sezda Multinational, Temporal Media, Harbian Cargo Logistics, Moonrise Broadcasting, Ostlyn Gadgetry Corporation, Zhradigul & Gennings Criminal & Civil Law Firm, Ekaj Autonetics International, Opulent Supplies & Co., Cyblink Global, Anthrogenetics Enterprise, Stratumclaim Insurance, Droch Industries, Inc., and Baron Digital. Demesnes, Districts, and Dependencies List of Harbitros' Demesnes List of Harbitros' Districts List of Harbian Dependencies Demesnes *New Kertas *Vahlhurst *Psaunder *Fiskule *West Psaunder *Yimperskae *Orphelanela *Prema Dona *Pythe *Nova Astus *Sirvine *Mezzom *Venigarde *Krinstaud *Seurnd *Clairedank *Phrepelorado *Klampton *Myrdale *Dayle *Winsch *North Contoure *South Contoure *Kanter *Reifaet *Solimfae *Renshaw *Creedence *En Deveau *Lierke *Houlend *Promone *Glo Bolleu *Rydearc *Sinistruul *Morteun *Zenithe *Glamoure *North Feamton *South Feamton *Emercidum *Varniche *Aviad *Udani *Cuspice *Solidarity of Zircon *Distict of Aeonsanx *Solidarity of Arcadia *Harbian Territory List of Controversies The Corporatocracy of Harbitros has accumulated a list of controversies over the course of its existence. Numbers Stations Though it has never been confirmed or proven, many different people across the world speculate that the mysterious phenomenon of numbers stations are of the Harbian Eclipse Agency's doing, especially as they were first encountered and recorded during the Cold War. The confirmed nations that numbers stations have been found in are Eulumia, Jelunia, Domi Concordia, Vorennta, Tieuxberia, Bohtan & Partrois, Marche Noir, North Bigtopia, Lishta Azia, Jabia, Maxtopia, Primondia, Gecko, Jim, Gahnia, Govinda, and Machinam. Agent Purple During the 1940s Harbian Fusillade of Azium, the Corporatocracy engaged Nazi Bigtopia with many new, experimental weapons such as propane missiles, napalm, an atomic bomb, and the chemical herbicide & defoilant Agent Purple. The chemical was rained down as mist atop farms, forests, and grasslands across Nazi Bigtopia to damage the economy and food circulation of the nation, and to reveal any hidden bases. The chemical later proved to be far more lethal, and inflicted upon thousands of Azians cancer, skin and body deformities, and birth defects, as well as rendering soil barren and toxic. Further controversy formed when Domi Concordia used Agent Purple on Govindan forests and farmland during its campaign to annex the Govindan island chain in the 1950s and 1960s. Black Sites Black sites, also known as silent sites, are secretive foreign detainment camps and prisons built and operated by the Harbian Eclipse Agency. There have been several confirmed black sites operated by the Harbian Eclipse Agency, the most infamous ones being: Camp Nought near Domi Concordia, Cherry Fields nearby Jelunia, Number Two-Four in Jabia, Camp Depth in Aparecium Evanesco, and the Nitelite Centre in Zujan. Within the black sites have been reported torture and interrogation by "high-level" prisoners and personas, as well as keeping undisclosed numbers of said prisoners in absolute oblivion. Though no proof has been found, several different national and international organizations believe some detainees were either killed by the site operators or of harsh conditions presented to them. Transhumanism During and after the Singularity in 2027, The Corporatocracy and Harbitros as a whole were the center of global controversy revolving around pro-transhumanism and eugenics. Ekaj Autonetics International, in the Year of the Singularity, had perfected its biomechanical augmentations and began to sell the upgraded versions commercially in Harbitros. Whereas the populace of Harbitros is for the most part scientifically and socially progressive and pro-transhumanist, other nations, specifically Domi Concordia, were virulently against biomechanical augmentations. In 2029, when Ekaj Autonetics International allowed its laboratories, clinics, and hospitals in Domi Concordia to proceed in selling augmentations and the surgery to go with them to the Concordian population. Immediately, riots erupted across the nation, denouncing transhumanism, the Singularity, eugenics, and Harbitros' biomechanical augmentations as immoral, unethical, and misanthropic in nature. Several other nations also protested the commercial availability of this new technology, but in a more peaceful way, such as the populations of New Vaeulia, Eulumia, Bohtan & Partrois, Verall, the majority of Azian nations, and Feugolarusia. As time progressed, however, Concordians became more accepting and lenient to the augmentations, as well as New Vaeulians, Eulumians, and so on (though New Vaeulians and Eulumians only allow augmentations if needed to either replace defunct or missing body pieces/functions). Category:Nations Category:Atonement of Harmony Category:Avarice